There are a variety of energy generating systems, including those operating with steam turbines, for example. Large scale steam turbines produce electricity but at a relatively low efficiency rate.
Smaller scale turbines can operate with greater efficiency. For example, U.S. published patent application no. 2010/0215484 discloses a turbine comprising a housing, a shaft rotatably supported in the housing about an axis of rotation, and a wheel with a plurality of turbine blades supported in a chamber by the shaft for rotation with the shaft. High pressure gas, such as steam, is directed into the housing through an inlet so that the gas impinges the blades to induce rotation of the wheel about the shaft.
Another type of energy generating system is one operating with a rotary steam engine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,045. This rotary steam engine includes a circular casing with side walls defining an interior cylindrical section wherein a rotor rotates therein. The rotor includes a hub, radial spokes, and a circular rim. Extending from an outer periphery of the rim is a series of spaced transverse lobes extending from side wall to side wall within the casing. The casing includes a series of spaced spring-biased transverse vanes to engage the outer periphery, seals and lobes of the rotor. A series of chambers are defined by the seals and lobes, outer periphery of the rotor, the inner periphery of the casing and the side walls. A series of steam inlet and exhaust steam outlet pairs communicate with the chambers as the rotor is rotated by expansion of live steam against the vanes in the chambers.
Even in view of known energy generating systems that are an alternative to those operating with large scale steam turbines, there is still a need to provide other configurations of energy generating systems that are efficient and straightforward to operate.